


secrets are best kept hidden

by Marmar49004



Category: Glee, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmar49004/pseuds/Marmar49004
Summary: Josie is the new girl in town and what happens when she sees something she shouldn't have
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story can be a one shot or a real story tell me if you want more

Summary- Josie is the new girl in town and what happens when she goes out for a walk and sees something she shouldn't have she will be put in danger

Background information

Josie and her mother Caroline just moved to mystic falls. Josie will be living in a house by herself because Josie doesn't want to live with Caroline's boyfriend Jim so Josie is a sophomore and is human.

Josie's point of view

All-day I have been moving into my house and unpacking. It's nice I have a nice kitchen and I am excited about it. I love cooking. I also have a swimming pool in my backyard. So after I finished eating dinner I went upstairs and switched into running clothes and texted my mom I was all settled in and told her goodnight and I grabbed my iPod and started on a night walk around the park which is right across the street from my house I get on the walking path and press play on my frozen 2 music to shuffle play and I just enjoy the scenery it's very pretty at night and there are lots of stars so I turn my music off and take out my headphones and lay down on the grass and I just got lost looking up at the stars and then I fell asleep.

Hopes point of view (in wolf form)

I was hunting with Penelope, Santana, and Quinn we were following a deer when I smelt human I sent Quinn and Santana on to follow the deer and finish the deer while I called for Penelope to follow me to check on the human I follow the scent out of the woods and it leads us to the park “I don't like this hope we are out in the open please we can go shift back then come check on the person okay hope” Penelope said. “ pen I know you are scared but you're fine I promise it is two in the morning no one should be out here so stay here and I will go check it okay” hope said and walked over to Penelope and licked her on the face then ran off into the open area of the park she was looking for a human but couldn't see one so hope started to frantically search and stumbled upon Josie asleep and cold. “Pen it's just a teenage girl. She is asleep and cold. What should we do'' hope asked. “ nothing hope we can't get caught we also have to get home soon we have cheerios practice at five in the morning and it is already almost two-thirty so let's go Quinn and Santana are gonna be worried if we don't head back soon and we promised Brittany we wouldn't be that long,” Penelope said “ fine let's go,” hope said she put her paw on Josie's cheek and stroked it but accidentally scratched it she felt bad so she licked it and ran off after Penelope.  
Josie's point of view

I woke up in pain on my face and when I went running my hand over my cheek it's just pain and when I pull my hand back there is blood so I get up and grab my iPod and run back to my house unlock my front door and run up the stairs to my bathroom and looks in the mirror and sees a large scratch down her left cheek and grabs a washcloth and dampens it and holds it on her cheek and then walks into her bedroom and sees its six in the morning and calls her mom knowing she will be at the hospital by now cause her to shift started as an er nurse an hour ago. “Mom I have an open cut on my cheek and it's not exactly stopping bleeding so should I come to the ER or not? '' Josie asked. '' um baby send me a picture and I will ask dr.ryan what he thinks okay please be more careful next time baby ``Caroline says. Josie sends a picture to her mom and seven minutes later caroline texts back she needs to come to the er to get stitches so Josie hops in her car and drives to the er and is greeted by her mom with a hug and then is dragged into a room and laid down and given pain medicine to get 7 stitches when they have finished my stitches I drove home and got dressed and drove to school and went straight to the principal's office to got my schedule and went straight to my locker.

Hopes point of view earlier that morning

Penelope and I ran home back to the girls greeted by an angry Santana and Quinn and before I can comprehend what is happening I am engulfed in a hug by san and Quinn “don't scare us like that any more hope” Quinn said. “Hope I will kill you myself if you guys go off without us again, at least bring us next time four is better than two,” Santana said. “ She smelled a human and wanted to go check it out. That's all guys, not life or death ``Penelope said.santana and Quinn gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled her into a hug “ we care about you too pen don't you forget it” Santana said. “Was there something wrong with the human?” Quinn asked. “I don't know, I have never seen her in town. That's for sure she somehow fell asleep in the park I guess and was kinda cold and then I put my paw on her cheek and when I pulled it back i kinda scratched her cheek I feel bad so I licked it” hope said. Santana “ that's gonna leave a scratch tomorrow but she will be fine right she won't die from it we need to get ready for cheerio practice,” Santana said. They all got ready and headed to school

Santana's point of view

I was walking out of the cheerios locker room and I saw a girl at a locker nearby with a giant bandage on her cheek so Santana walked over to investigate. “ What happened to your cheek,” Santana said. “ oh um I don't know I fell asleep in the park and woke up with my cheek gushing blood but my mom works at the er so I went and got seven stitches but I am all good my name is Josie by the way I am new here,” Josie said and smiled at Santana “ nice to meet you, Josie, my name is Santana I can help you to your classes if you want,” Santana said and smiled back no one smiled to her anymore now that she is an HBIC “ wait that would be so helpful thank you, Santana,” Josie said so Josie handed Santana her schedule and they started to head to the first period which was English Josie thanked Santana and headed on to meet her teacher. Santana ran off to find the girls and tell them about the new girl “ guys I met the new girl” Santana said. “ New girl what new girl?” Brittany yelled excitedly. “ brit chill she is a human we are still the only werewolves'' Penelope said. '' Just because she isn't a werewolf doesn't mean we can't be friends right, ``Brittany said, kinda sad. “ brit that's up to hope you know that it's the rules, okay we will ask okay she should be here in a second and you can ask '' Quinn said. A few minutes later Hope came strolling up to the group “ hey guys' ' Hope said. Brittany kept looking nervously at hope “ brit what's wrong you okay” hope asks as she steps towards Brittany and holds her hand. “I was gonna ask you something but I don't want you to call me stupid for the thing I am gonna ask,” Brittany said “ Brittany we have talked about this none of us will ever call you stupid what is your question,” hope said and kept eye contact with Brittany. “ can the new girl join our friend group even though she is human, '' Brittany said. '' who met the new girl” hope said with a straight face. “I did hope please don't make us slushie her. She was so nice. I mean she smiled at me who smiles at us in this school besides each other” Santana said. “ Seriously, why couldn't you have just stayed away? We have to be bitches to survive here okay so yes we have to slushie her” hope said. “ No I am not doing that for once I didn't feel like a monster and you are the one who scratched her I mean she had to get seven fucking stitches hope so maybe you will have a heart for once,” Santana said and stormed off. “ Penelope i need two extra-large red slushies” hope said with a straight face then walked off to find Santana crying in the cheerios locker room “ san I don't want to do this ether” hope said. Seeing Santana like this breaks her heart san never cries so hope walks over and sits with her and pulls Santana into her arms just to hold the crying girl.

Meanwhile, Josie's point of view

Penelope and Quinn cornered Josie after calling her names and dumped both slushies on her head and then Josie ran out of the school and ran home she didn't even get her car just kept running until she was upstairs in her shower crying she hadn't done anything to anyone after she showered she just laid in her bed watching movies for the rest of the day then she called her mom and told her what happened it was around eight at night to go and pick up her car from school she was just walking when she saw who looked like Santana and the girls that slushie her walking around the school to the football field so Josie followed slowly after they were laughing and one was jumping and then they fell to the ground and then they werewolves i was confused so I screamed and ran to my car and started speeding to my house when I got home I locked all doors and window and ran upstairs and locked my door.

Santana's point of view wolf form

We had just shifted like we do every night at the high school football field and I all of a sudden smelt Josie and then there was a scream “ shit someone saw us” Hope said. “ It's Josie. I just smelt her” Santana said “ GET HER” hope howled. We all started to chase Josie's car. I felt bad but she saw us so we have to stop her from telling people. She started speeding and we couldn't keep up with her but we followed her scent to her house the doors were locked so we shifted back.

“ hope we can't break in she has a family she lives with so let's just wait outside her house until morning, '' Santana said. They spent the whole night patrolling outside Josie's house.

Josie's point of view 

When I woke up I texted my mom asking if she could come over after thirty minutes. There was a knock at the door and I went and opened it and it wasn't my mom it was her boyfriend Jim he walked right in. “ why the fuck are you texting your mom early in the morning when you said you weren't moving in with us I was happy cause I didn't have to see you every fucking day and your ugly dyke face but somehow you still ruin my life I see why your father didn't want you anymore” Jim yelled. After he stopped yelling he pushed Josie up against a wall and punched her in the face three times her lip and nose were bleeding and when Josie started to whimper in pain he uppercut her in the gut and then when Josie started to stumble he grabbed a vase off the counter and hit her on the head which make Josie unconscious.

Hopes point of view

We had fallen asleep out back when we woke up to yelling and all five of us ran around to the front to find the front door unlocked we barged in penelope, santana, and quinn were all prepared to fight but we find a guy punching josie while yelling at her and then he smashed a glass vase on her head and she fell limp to the ground next thing i know santana has already jumped the poor guy and been punched and kneed in the groin more times than i can count and then he was on the ground holding his head then penelope and quinn stated kicking him non stop santana rushed to josies side and picked her up out of the shattered glass and laid her down on the couch and was analyzing how badly hurt she is her head is cut open and gushing blood that's gonna need stitches her nose looks like its badly bruised “ guys she needs immediate medical attention brit can you look around the house for the car keys please hope please can we help her” santana begged “ yes of course san and then we need to figure out who this dude is beating up a teenage girl” hope said angrily with her alpha voice. “ I found the keys,” Brittany said. We got in the car after calling the police and waiting for them to arrest the guy. I drove us to the hospital, Penelope and Santana rushed Josie into the hospital then we drove to the school for cheerios practice.

Santana's point of view

After cheerios practice I hoped in my car then an angry hope was already in my front seat I don't even know how she got in there “ hope I have to go make sure Josie is okay please don't know why I just feel like I am connected to her somehow” Santana pleaded. “ I know San I feel the same cause our wolves have already claimed her as a part of the pack she is stuck with us now so let's go see our girl,” Hope said with a sad smile as they drove to the hospital. They parked and hopped out and asked for her and they said they could go see her. Hope and I just walked in and she looked so delicate then a blonde woman walked in “ oh do you guys know my daughter Josie” caroline said. “ Yes, we did actually. I showed her around yesterday and we were walking by when we heard the yelling and ran in to help, ``Santana said. “ oh my gosh you guys saved my baby I don't know how to thank you the doctor said if she had been hit in the gut again her rib would have punctured a lung thank you so much girls” Caroline says as she pulled each girl in for a hug and then walked out to check on her other patients.

Josie's point of view

I woke up and saw two figures sitting at my bedside when I could see it was a Santana and a redhead. “ hi” Josie said in pain. “ don't move too much Josie. You have been through a lot, your mom was just here, we can go get her if you would like,'' Santana said. “ mo you guys are good so why are y'all here exactly here to kill me for seeing wolves'' Josie tried to joke. “ you weren't supposed to see that Josie. My name is Hope. I am a friend of Santana's and I have an offer to make, ``Hope said and gave her a small smile. “ I won't tell anyone seriously, it is none of my business. I am sorry for spying. I just forgot my car at school, ``Josie said. “ Josie if you wouldn't tell anyone we would like it if you became a friend of ours you can even stay at our house or we can have one stay at your house every day for your safety whatever you would like’' Hope said. '' yeah I would like to be friends with you also thanks for saving me. Jim doesn't usually hit more than twice I guess he was just really mad this time” Josie said.

This is the start of an amazing friendship


	2. chapter 2

Josie's point of view

I have been hospitalized for seven days now and can't get any sleep my ribs are so fucking painful. My mom won't leave my side unless she was called to see a patient. I am very thankful that my mom cares about me but I hate people seeing me like this. I look horrible and pathetic and the medication they keep giving me is just making me nauseous. The only good thing is one of the girls comes after school every day to spend some time with me. Today was Penelope's day. She is very standoffish but I still like having someone here with me. Penelope walked in holding DVDs `` Hey Jose I brought some movies for us today. I have frozen 2, the lion king, and finding dory which one do you want to watch” Penelope said. “ Hi pen great choices today on the movies I think frozen 2 for today go ahead and put it in the movie player and then I will scoot over on the bed I asked for an extra blanket today for you” Josie said and smiled at Penelope. They watched frozen 2 Josie had fallen asleep and Penelope took a picture of a sleeping Josie and sent it to the group chat with the girls then she had to go because visiting hours were over so Penelope left after saying goodnight to caroline.

Penelope's point of view

I was driving home and couldn't stop smiling. Josie was starting to grow on me. I pulled into the driveway and unlocked the front door greeted by wolves laying on the couch and floor. “ What are you guys doing yall look adorable,” Penelope said. Then hope ran up to Penelope in wolf form and started to lick her hand Penelope started petting hopes head then all of them ran up to Penelope and tackled her and started licking her. “ Why are yall so happy today i mean I love puppy kisses like anyone else,” Penelope said. All of the wolves started to growl at what Penelope said except Brittany was sitting on Penelope's stomach licking her face. “ Thank you for always being a nice brit,” Penelope said as she sat up and kissed Brittany on the forehead, then stood up and picked Brittany up with her. “ can yall shift back now we need to talk,” Penelope said. They all shifted back to human form.

Hopes point of view

We shifted back “ so how was Jo that picture you sent us of asleep Josie was adorable,” hope said. “ Yeah I don't think Josie is scarier than Brittany and that is saying something,” Santana said, holding back a laugh. “ San don't be rude about Josie. It's not her fault she isn't a werewolf-like us' 'Brittany said. “ brit she didn't mean it in a bad way, she meant it cutely,” Quinn said, trying to reassure the upset blonde. “ None of us have anything against Josie brit we just are all still becoming friends with her,” Hope said. 

Saturday morning

We all headed to the hospital to see Josie because today she was being released from the hospital.  
We walked into her room to see caroline switching out her iv Josie was still asleep “ good morning girls thank you for coming to take care of Josie for the day I would love to spend the day watching her but we have a lot of new patients I don't know what I would do without you” caroline said while smiling with tears in her eyes. “ We will take care of her Caroline, don't worry she will just be resting and hanging out with us at my house and I will make sure she eats and stays hydrated,” Hope says. Caroline walks out after waving goodbye to the girls then a nurse comes in and sets Josie in a wheelchair and wheeled her out to Hope's car. They drove to Hope's house and Santana carried Josie and laid her on the couch in the living room.

Josie's point of view (an hour later)

I woke up feeling quite comfy and then I felt a hand running their finger through my hair and there was someone silently singing the song Valerie and then I drifted back off to sleep. I was having a nightmare and it was Jim and he just kept yelling and punching me and then the wolves showed up and saved me I shot up waking up from my dream “ ow fuck” Josie yelled. Hope shifted and ran in as a wolf baring teeth and when she saw it was just Josie she ran over and licked the tears off her face Josie started petting Hope after sitting up and holding her ribs from the excruciating pain. Santana came walking in the living room “ hey jo did you sleep okay here is your pain meds' ' Santana said as she handed Josie the pills. ``I had a nightmare of what Jim did to me and it's so scary but yall saved me again” Josie said. Brittany came running in holding a small duck stuffed animal “ hey Jose this is Mr.duckie he is for you I have one too and he makes me feel better when I am in pain” Brittany said and then hugged Josie and Josie whimpered in pain. “ brit can you stop hugging me it hurts please” Josie pleaded.

Quinn's point of view

``Jo who do you want to stay with you tonight we can all stay with you if you want, ``Quinn said. “I am fine guys. I don't want to ruin you guys' night. I know yall have to shift like every night so I will be fine on my own” Josie said with a frown. “ Hope and I will stay with you tonight Jose, we promise you no one will get you and then we will take you to school with us tomorrow,” Penelope said. Hope, Penelope, and Josie got in the car and left for Josie's house.  
“ Brittany, Santana come on let's go upstairs and watch a movie how about we watch Finding Nemo,” Quinn said. “ I am down for anything. I just need to get my cuddles on. I am tired and brit gives the best cuddles and lady kisses, ``Santana said. “ San I will give you all the lady kisses you want, you know that but I don't want to be rude to Quinn,” Brittany said. “ brit I know you and San are dating. I don't care, okay I am happy for you yall can kiss all you want but just kissing okay,” Quinn said with a smile and grabbed Santana and Brittany's hand.

Hopes point of view

We got to Josie's home and Josie made us smoothies. They were the best smoothies I have ever had. There was a big storm tonight so we settled on the couch watching beauty and the beast. “ this is my favorite movie. I used to watch this with hope when we were five we would watch it every sleepover '' Penelope said excited and squealed. “ I remember that we weren't even old enough to shift so our parents would put that movie on for us when they went for a run” hope smiled at that memory. BOOM thunderstruck and we lost power and Josie jumped up in fear and Penelope and I enveloped Josie into a hug. “ I am so sorry I forgot how much I hate storms. We haven't had a big one in years and can yall sleep in my bed with me tonight for protection” Josie asked. “ of course jo” Penelope said. “ Yes we will Josie for protection,” Hope said and they walked up to Josie's bed and got ready for bed then laid down in Josie's bed. “ Thank you guys for everything I can't thank you enough good night love you,” Josie said. “Good night,” hope said. “ Goodnight Jojo,” Penelope said.

Penelope's point of view

I woke up and slid out of bed not to wake up hope and josie. I walked down stairs and looked in josies fridge and she had eggs and bagels and cream cheese so i was gonna make us breakfast.i started to scramble eggs and then hope came down the stairs sleepy so i pointed to the coffee pot i made for hope and she smiled at me i handed her a plate of eggs and a beagle. Then after Hope and I ate breakfast, Hope went to call the girls to make sure they were up for school and I walked up stairs to wake up josie. I walked in her room and Josie was curled in a ball on her bed. It made me laugh. “ Josie, it's morning wake up I made breakfast,” I said. She wasn't waking up so I did what hope does to wake us up. I shifted and jumped on the bed and started licking her in the face. “ Stop licking me, it tickles,” Josie laughed. So I stopped, sat down and nuzzled into her neck. Josie purred at the feeling and she just hugged me. Most humans would be freaked out. I mean I am almost as tall as Josie for a wolf that is giant but not for a werewolf its average size. “ Good morning penelope” josie whispered in my ear it tickles so i started to nuzzle into her neck more i am happy that josie feels comfy with us. I hear footsteps so turn to see Hope opening the door “ hello jo and hello you cute puppy” Hope says with a pout and then smirks as she knows i hate being called a puppy. I turn around and jump on hope but she has fast reflexes so she catches me and just holds me and then starts petting me and whispering reassuring words into my ear. “Penelope dont be mad at me you are my best friend my strong alpha and just cause i call you a puppy doesn't mean you aren't scary to others okay good girl” hope whispers then kisses my head and puts me back down on the ground. I trot into the bathroom and shift back and walk out to them.

Hopes point of view

I felt bad as soon as the words came out of my mouth Penelope hates being called a puppy so i did what has always made her feel better i hugged her and reassured her all of us have problems and i am always the fixer it's my job as the alpha to be there for the pack these girls are my family and that includes josie now. Penelope walked out the bathroom and came right over to me and pulled me into a hug. “ I am sorry pen, I didn't mean to say it. I love you,” I said. “ I know you never mean to hurt our feelings hopey i love you too,” Penelope said as she nuzzled into my neck then let go of the hug. She called me hopey that was the nickname she gave me when we were three. “ So Josie, what do you want to wear to school today?” Penelope said with a smile.  
After we all got ready for school i mean Josie got ready Penelope and i just had to put on our cheerios uniforms. We got in Penelope's car and drove to school and were met by a very excited Brittany. “ YAY josie you are here” Brittany yelled and gave Josie a bone crushing hug. Then a happy looking santana who pulled brittany off of josie and when brittany pouted santana kissed her on the lips which made brittany happy again. “ Excited to be back,” santana said and then gave Josie a nice hug. Quinn was normal “ hi josie '' she said and walked on into the school without us to catch up with her boyfriend finn dick head all of the girls in the group hate him but quinn. Penelope then pulled Josie in for a hug and whispered something into her ear. I couldn't hear it but it made Josie smile. “ alright let's go run this school girls” i said.

Josie's point of view

When Penelope pulled me in for a hug she whispered in my ear “ we won't let anything happen to you pup your ours and no one else's” Penelope said. I know it sounds weird but she means i am apart of there friend group now so no one gets to mess with me it really is sweet if you think about it so then we went our separate ways in second period Quinn asked me to wait in the hall which sounded weird to me but i did it and no one showed up. I was about to leave when i saw Quinn walking over to me with a smile on her face and her arms intertwined with her boyfriend i am guessing and next thing i know i can't see my eyes are burning and i am sticky and cold i was slushied again but this time it got in my eyes i couldn't stop crying. Next thing I know I am being dragged down by a hand and sitting on someone's lap and they hug me from behind and someone else is cleaning my face off and then I hear hope.

Santana's point of view

Me and Brit had just walked out of the janitors closet after having a lady kisses make out session and we see Quinn and Finn which is never good and then we see Josie and then next thing we know Josie is covered by a red and blue slushie to the face and Finn poured it down her white shirt. I texted Penelope and hope and then followed Brittany. Brittany grabbed Josie and pulled her down in her lap to help her to calm down. Then I started to clean off her face. It was in her eyes I could tell from the crying and shut eyes. Brittany looked up and me with a frown and just hugged Josie and started to whisper in Josie's ear “ Jo its just me and San okay Santana is trying to clean off your face and hope and Penelope will be here any minute i am so sorry this happened baby girl” Brittany said then kissed Josie on the cheek “ hey San, Josie tastes like fruit punch you should taste her” Brittany said and Josie laughed “ i am good Brit but thank you” i said and kept cleaning Josie off. When i see hope pick Quinn up by the collar and slam her on the nearest locker bare teeth at her.

What will happen next


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not writing that much highschool has been keeping me busy but if yall want me to keep writing i will keep writing this story

Hopes point of view

I get a text from Sanatana that Quinn and Finn slushies Josie and my inner alpha growls with anger. I look at Penelope and her eyes are a straight werewolf. So I run down the hall and pick Quinn up by the collar and slam her against the locker barring my teeth “let me go hope” Quinn growls “Quinn I am your alpha whether you like it or not so fucking calm down go run to our house and sit in your room and when I get home we will be having a talk now go” you say and flash your alpha eyes. I walk over to see Penelope growling at me I walk up to her and whisper in her ear “babe calm down jo is fine and I will take care of Quinn we just need some love in our pack right now” you kiss her cheek and walk over to Josie who is being dragged into the cheerio locker room by britt and Santana to be cleaned up you follow them 

Santana's point of view

Brit was helping Josie get dressed again Josie looked like she was in a daze which I can understand her life hasn't been the best but we are trying to fix that I told hope to go take care of Quinn hope kissed Josie's head then left I went out in the hallway as britt fixed Josie's hair and I was looking for Penelope she was just here I was about to call her when Brittany caught my attention “ SAN look at how cute jo looks” Brittany squeals “you look gorgeous Josie how about we take you to your house so you can get so sleep jo we will stay and sleep with you too because I need my naps on” you say and Josie giggles “thank you for what you did back there” Josie says “hey you are one of ours now Josie no one will mess with our Jojo” you say and kiss her cheek and Brittany kisses Josie's cheek too we get to Josie's house and brit carried her upstairs because she fell asleep in the car. I lay with Josie asleep in the middle of me and brit I text hope and ask if she knows where Penelope is she texts back no and that Quinn has been dealt with she is sorry and won't be doing it again. You text her back. I might have lost track of Penelope. Hope texts back. I will go look for her with Quinn and you call her. You call and hear one ring two rings three-ring beep you hang up frustrated and go get in your car you have to go find a pen.

Penelope point of view

I am furious at Quinn so I do the only thing I can think of. I go and shift in the woods and go for a run. It's a trick Santana and hope taught me to help with my anger issues. I paced back and forth at our door. I couldn't shift back yet I was still too mad and so I went and fell asleep in the woods. I get woken up by an angry Santana looking at me and hitting me with her foot “pen we have been searching for you like crazy you alright” Santana asks as she kneels next to you and kisses your nose “you stuck baby girl” Santana asks with a smirk you shake your head yes “it's okay let's get you back to the house for some dinner and we will get hope to help you shift back” Santana says and picks you up and kisses your head. She walks in and you are greeted by a worried Hope “are you okay santana put her down let me check over her for injuries don't you ever do that again without informing one of us first penelope i was looking for you and i couldn't find you and it's because you went to sleep you silly wolf” hope says and santana sits you down and hope checks you over and kisses your paw that has one small scratch on it “pen you are such a brave wolf such a good girl come on baby open your eyes for me hey gorgeous” hope says and kisses you nose then your forehead then your lips “there's my gorgeous girl lets get you ready for sleep princess” hopes says “ i am sorry for scaring you i was just furious and wanted to punch things and both of you and santana were busy so i just went for a run” you say hope picks up your hands and kisses your knuckles “thank you for not punching you are getting so good at working on your anger issues baby get some sleep” hopes says as she kisses your forehead and you drift off into sleep.


End file.
